Medieval Gargoyles
by Knee Deep in Situations
Summary: The entire fanfic is based in medieval Scotland as if the gargoyles weren't destroyed by Hakon and turned to stone by Magus. All gargoyle cuples will still be together, I just need to figure out how Katana & Fu-Dog fit in. Tom and Katharine still marry


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gargoyles. I do, however, own my O.C. They're a few of the chapters follow the cartoons with my O.C. added in. They are Awakening Part 1 & 2 (chapter 1 & 2) and Long way till morning (a memory sequence in a later chapter). The entire fanfic is based in medieval Scotland as if the gargoyles weren't destroyed by Hakon and turned to stone by Magus. All gargoyle cuples will still be together, I just need to figure out how Katana & Fu-Dog fit in. Tom and Princess Katharine still get married._

_Finally, it got put up. 4 days working on this chapter, so I hope it's good._

* * *

><p><strong>994 A.D. Scotland<strong>

"Fire!" Commanded, what appeared to be, the leader of the band of vikings that had laid siege upon castle Wyvern. Catapults could be seen hurling huge boulders into the battlements of the castle. Arrows from the castle's men rained down onto the vikings is a desperate attempt to keep them at bay. As time went on, most of the men seemed to lose hope of beating the intruders.

"Stand fast, we can hold them off!" The captain announced, trying to reassure his men.

"Aye, Uncle, and can catch boulders with are teeth." A young women shoot back sarcastically. A few of the men nearby murmured their agreements.

"It's your choice, me lads, the catapults," the captain suggested as he approached, "or me." he finished as he drew his sword. Taken aback by his statement, the men backed away a little. Only the female stood her ground. "Back to your posts!" he yelled to his men. "You to, Diana." the captain ordered his niece. As the men ran back to their posts, the captain glanced up at the stone beings atop the towers, "In a few more minutes, the sun will be down, and than we'll see some fun." The men and Diana we're either too busy looking at the captain's back or preparing their bow and arrows for another attack on the vikings to notice another boulder hurling at them. As it smashed against the wall, the men and Diana were flung backwards from their positions. "DIANA!" The captain yelled when he saw his only niece land painfully onto her back. A few scrapes and scratches could be seen on her arms as well as some blood trickling down from them. Once Diana started to move a little from the ground, the captain glared towards the viking leader.

The vikings on the ground awaited the next order from their leader. As they wait in their ranks, a soldier whispers to his comrade beside him. "Attacking a castle full of gargoyles near nightfall, this is crazy, and Hakon knows it."

"No, my friend, that's not crazy." The leader said as he grabbed the mans shoulder, turning him around in the process. "Questioning my sanity while i'm in earshot, THAT'S crazy."He corrected after he grabbed the guy by both his shoulders and before pushing him backwards into the other viking. "I say those gargoyles are naught but chiseled stone," Hakon announced to his army, "and if they aren't, it's worth the risk for the plunder with in. ATTACK!" He shouted to his men as he drew his sword.

The viking army charged toward the castle, swords, shields, and spears in hand. They overran the defenses by rolling a siege tower full of vikings towards the castle walls. A few other vikings, including Hakon, scaled the towers by the use of grappling hooks, as the sun had set behind the herizone, Hakon had reached the top of the tallest tower. He tried to pull himself up, but stopped when he heard the cracking of stone above him. He stared unbelieving at the stone gargoyle as its stony exterior cracked and fell away, revealing flesh underneath. The blue-grey gargoyle's eyes glowed an unnatural white before fading away, revealing dark brown irises. The gargoyle looked down at Hakon and realized him as an intruder. He grabbed Hakon by the arm with one hand and held him over the edge of the castle. "You are trespassing." Thundered the blue-grey gargoyle after standing straight up. The viking army backed away in fear as the other gargoyles came to life. All went silent and still as the gargoyles woke, all that was heard was heard was the cracking of stone and beastly growls. Hakon, in a rash decision, drew and swung his sword at the intimidating gargoyle before him, the gargoyle simple caught it with his free hand. A slow trickle of blood oozed from his palm. Hakon, who noticed this, yelled down to his men. "Fight men, they are not invincible!" Swords and spears were thrown at the gargoyles as Hakon forced the gargoyle to release him by knocking them both off the tower. Hakon saved himself by grabbing the rope of his grappling hook and the gargoyle spread his wings and gilded down to fight with the other vikings.

The other gargoyles gilded and swooped down as they fought with the vikings, knocking them off the towers once in range. Three gargoyles standing atop of a tower watched the fight with anticipation. The red beaked gargoyle looked at the two gargoyles on both sides of him. "Shall we let are brothers and sisters have all the fun?" He questioned before he joined the battle. The little webbed winged khaki gargoyle looked at his rookery brother soaring off before looking back at the obese aqua colored gargoyle hugging his knees. "Not afraid, are you?" He taunted. "Afraid? Me?" the aqua gargoyle questioned as he stood up, offended by the teasing question. "Ha. Why all of nature trebles at my passing." He said, trying to sound tough by pushing up his stomach to look intimidating, only to have it flop back down. "I can see why." Chuckled the little green gargoyle as he poked the others stomach before they, too, glided down to battle.

An older tan-brown gargoyle battled a few vikings on a stairway leading up higher to the castle, completely unaware of another viking soldier approaching behind him, club in hand. As the viking raised the club to strike the old gargoyle, the grey-blue gargoyle from before gilded down and grabbed the club from the viking. The old gargoyle turned around just in time to see the grey-blue gargoyle throw the viking off the side of the castle. "Watch your back, old friend." the gargoyle warned his comrade and friend. "Ha, watch your own." the old gargoyle laughed before turning back around to face more vikings.

The captain and his niece face off against a group of vikings, but are slowly becoming out numbered. The grey-blue gargoyle arrived just in time to even out the odds. "Thanks, Goliath." Diana said, taking her eyes off the vikings in front of her for a moment. "I could not do other wise." the grey-blue gargoyle, Goliath, replied. "These roughs no doubt followed those band of refugees we gave shelter to last night." The captain stated as he glanced toward the refugee campsite.

The aqua gargoyle, smelling the food, glided down to the refuge campsite and started to eat their food. A young blond boy grabbed a hold of his mother and pointed toward the gargoyle. "Look, Mother!" A viking was swinging his sword at an unarmed castle solider, both of which were unaware of the gargoyle behind them munching on a lamb leg. That was until the gargoyle whacked the viking on top of the head with the lamb leg. The viking fell unconscious due to the pure force of the blow. The little boy watched on excitedly as he glanced up to the gargoyles that soared over head.

Hakon, being followed by Diana, stopped and leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. A growl behind him forced him to turn around and get into a fighting stance. Once he saw his opponent, he noticed that he was different than the humanoid winged demons fighting his men. This one was more K9 like and lacked the wings to sore. Approaching him on all fours, the garbeast glared at him with endless glowing white eyes. As he lunged at the viking leader, Hakon dodged, only just missing the power of the dog-like gargoyle's claws. Trying to escape the monstrous dog, Hakon ran up a few stairs and attempted to get in to the castle, only to be stopped by the silhouette of a she-gargoyle with burning red hair and dangerous glowing red eyes to match. "Face me, human. If you dare." She dared, after spreading her once closed wings. After a menacing shriek, Hakon turned around to flee from her, only to be blocked by the garbeast and Diana. Goliath landed on the edge of the wall, foiling any escape he could possible plan. "I see you have met our watchdog and lieutenant of the guards." Goliath 'introduced' the garbeast and Diana. The she gargoyle growled threateningly at Hakon, warning him to not forget she was there. "and my 2nd-in-command as well." Goliath said as he landed on the ground in front of Hakon. "I grow tired of this." He murmured before he grabbed Hakon by his clock. "Take what's left of your men and be gone!" Demanded Goliath before he threw Hakon over the edge of the wall and into a carriage full of hey, causing it to break under the force. After Hakon tumbled out of the hey and regained his balance, he turned to face Goliath and the three standing beside him. "This isn't over, Monster! I'll be back!" The viking leader threaten as he turned and fled, the rest of his men flowing behind.

The castle men cheered at there victory over the vikings as the the gargoyles, the captain, and Diana stood on top of a tower just over the men. The she gargoyle was wrapping Goliath's hand with a white strip of cloth that Diana had handed to her. "Goliath, we owe you our lives." Thanked the captain. "As we owe you ours everyday." Goliath said as he flexed his hand, dismissing the thank you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that evening*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, a celebration was held in the dining hall for the guards that faught bravley to defend castle Wyvern from the terrible vikings and their leader, Hakon. A maid was seen placing a bowl of fruit on the head table that overlooked the dining hall. Everyone enjoyed themselves to the fine red wine and succulent meat, well most everyone. Diana picked at her food absentmindedly as she waited for her uncle to arrive to join the celebration. A few sets down from her, she overheard a couple of guards laughing about their near lost fight against the vikings.

"Ha ha. Well I don't mind telling you, I thought we were all under the sword there for a while." The first guard laughed after taking a sip from his goblet.

"Aye. A fine solider, is our captain of the guard." The secound agreed.

"Aye, more like captain of the gargoyles, you mean." Joked the first one, unawear that the said captain was behind them.

"He-he'd fit right well on the cornices with them. It's a fact." The secound one jokingly argreed.

Cotinuing on toward his set, the captain put his hand on his niece's shoulder as she got up to yell at the two guards beside her, to clam her down. As he goes to sit down, the princess, Katharine, took this opportunity to thank him.

"Our thanks for a battle well fought, good Captain."

"The credit is not mine to take, your highness." the captain said refusing to take the credit. "Without Goliath and his Gargoyles, our defense would have proven useless." he explained.

"Please. Don't mention that monster's name in my presence." Princess Katharine said dismising the captain's opinon in a rather disgusted tone.

Just than, the doors to the dinning hall bursted open, revealing two gargoyle like figures.

The two gargoyles walk in, reaveling them to be Goliath and his 2nd-in-command. Everyone gasped and whispered harsh comments like "Filthy monsters in the castle." and so on. The captain steps before princess Katharine and apologizes for the disterbence and explains why they arrived at the celebration."Uh, your pardon, your highness. I took the liberty of asking them to appear and be recognized for their bravery." the captain bowed. "Captain, we are most seriously displeased to allow beasts in the dining hall." Princess Katharine said, angered by the unwanted interuption. "So why are the dogs allowed in?" Questioned Diana as she spoted a dog heping himself to someones unguared plate. She was silenced by her uncle who gave her the look that warned her to silence her tounge. "You speak wisely, Princess." The Magus agreed, "These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them." He added.

The two gargoyles approached the princess, who backed up a litttle in fear. Goliath spred his mighty wings, the air from them forces the princess into her chair, and flods them into a cap as he bows towards her. "Goliath, we named you well, it seems." the captian remarked as he clasped his hand on Goliath's shoulder. "You're as good as the Philistine giant that took down David."

"You will do well to remember, Captian, that the biblical Goliath was also a bully and a savage!" Princess Katharine remined. Growling and eyes burning red, Goilath's second in command showed, in her own way that, she disagreed with what the princess said. The princess, frighten by this, sank back further into her chair. "If you will excuse us, your highness." Goliath bowed, after he calmed the angered female gargoyle, and before both gargoyles exited the dinning hall.

"In the future, Captain, you will make your reports to my adviser, the Magus, not directly to me!" Princess Katharine demanded, demoting the captain in the process. The captain than leaves after the gargoyles.

"That was uncalled for." Diana announced, once her uncle left.

"I beg your pardon, Lieutenant?" the princess said with a slight glare.

"They did save the castle from being under siege. The least you could have done was thank them." Diana said sympithaticly as she looked where the two gargoyles and her uncle exited a few seconds ago. "Your uncle seems to have corrupted you. Those gargoyles are nothing but savage beast." the princess stated as she voiced her opinon. "Funny," Diana said as she glared up at Princess Katharine, "I always thought it was you who got corrupted by your father." she shot back as she got up and followed her uncle and the gargoyles out, leaving the dinning hall staring in shock.

* * *

><p>In a hallway, the captain, Diana, and the two gargoyles walked to their destination, while converstaing about the events that took place moments ago.<p>

"My apologies for this, Goliath." The captain said after a few moments of silence.

"No apologies needed." Goliath dismissed, "We are what we are. Her opinion will not change that."

"Have you no pride? No sense of justice? We saved their lives and they repay us with contempt." The female gargoyle recants.

"She is right, Goliath. You deserve better than this." Diana said, standing beside her uncle.

"These cliffs were our home ages before they built their stone fortress. They should bow to us!" the female gargoyle continued, fist clinched infront of her.

"It is the nature of humankind to fear what they do not understand." Goliath said, taking ahold of the she gargoyle's fist, "Their ways are not our ways."

The female gargoyle sighed in defeat. "There are times when your patience astounds me, my love."

* * *

><p>The Magus returned to his chambers, after the celebration, and consulted his spellbook, the Grimorum Arcanorum.<p>

* * *

><p>As the day dawns, the gargoyles are once again turned to stone on their posts around the castle. A hooded figure could have been seen riding out past the castle gates and into the viking's encampment. He approchess their leader, Hakon, in a cave that has been turned into a makeshift tent.<p>

"You seek the fall of Castle Wyvern?" The hooded figure asked the viking leader who was sitting on the ground, back leaning against the wall.

"What of it?" Hakon asked as he took a bit of meat that was infront of him.

"Perhaps a bargain can be made." The hooded man suggests.

Hakon grins and throws his hunk of meat to the side. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Once the sunsets and nightfall rises, the gargoyles awake once again. The captain waited for Goliath and his mate to meet with him atop of one of the many towers of the castle.<p>

"Those Vikings may return at daybreak, Goliath. I say take all your Gargoyles and make sure they're gone." The captain suggest as Goliath unwrapped his hand from the bandage.

"I agree. Let us go out in force and put an end to these pigs once and for all." agreeed the firey red head.

"Mm, too dangerous." Goliath said as he looked to the side, "I don't want to leave the castle unprotected."

"Their leader swore he'd be back. It's best to harry them far away now and not take that chance." Persists the captian.

"Very well." Sighed Goliath, "But I shall do it. I can scare those cowards away without any help." He laughed.

"That's too dangerous for you. Let me come along at least." Argued his mate.

"You and the others will stay with the castle. You are my best warrior. I leave you in command."

"No. I cannot let you."

"I won't go alone. Remember, you and I are one, now and forever." Goliath said, reasuring her, while reminding her of their love.

* * *

><p>In the courtyard an aquamarine, somewhat overweight, gargoyle sat eating the food that was stacked around him. A khaki web-winged gargoyle and a wiry red beaked gargoyle could be seen playing catch with a deep blue garbeast useing a ham as a ball. The red haired female gargoyle sat atop on top of a near by tower and watches the young ones at play. The sight of the gargoyles at play catches the attention of a young blond haired boy, who runs up to the gargoyles just as the garbeast catches the ham and walks away.<p>

"I'm Tom. What's your name?" The little boy, Tom, asked, catching the gargoyles attention.

The two gargoyles looked at each other before the little khaki web-winged one replied. "Except for Goliath, we don't have names."

"How do you tell each other apart?" Questioned Tom, who was confused since, as a human, he was raised that everyone had a name.

"We look different." Was the khaki ones simple reply.

"But, what do you call each other?" Persisted Tom.

"Friend." The wiry red one said as he shurged.

It was than that Tom's mother noticed her son was not by her side anymore, but was in the company of two beasts.

"Tom! Get away from those monsters!"

"But, Mother!" Tom said, trying to tell his mother that there was nothing to worry about.

"We wouldn't hurt the lad, ma'am." The red gargoyle said, trying to convice her that they were harmless.

"Keep away from him, ya beast!" The mother said as she threw a stick, hitting the beaked gargoyle in the process. The female gargoyle, seeing this, jumps down from her post and lands inbetween the woman and the gargoyle.

Her eyes burn as she points and yells at the woman "You're the beast, you-" before she could finish her rant, the beaked gargoyle pushed infront of her,"No!" he interrupts, "If they think we're beasts and monsters-" He says

"Then, perhaps we'd better live up to the name." Finishes the khaki colored one.

The growling and commotion got the attention of Diana, who was talking to a refugee that happened to be a retire solider from another castle. As she looked to where the commotion was coming from, she saw Goliath and his mentor, an old tan colored gargoyle with white hair and a beard, land infront of three young gilty looking gargoyles and garbeast. "Oh, man." Diana whispered as she put two and two together and persended to walk towards them. Once in ear shot, she heard a vary upset Goliath yelling at the young gargoyles.

"You three. Down to the rookery until I return. I'll deal with you then." Goliath demanded, "And take him with you." He added when the garbeast started to growl, only to whiper when he, too, had to go with the three.

"We meant no harm." The red one apologized as they stoped infront of the rookery double wooden door. Goliath just looked at them in a way that told them to keep moving. Once the four were in and the wooden doors closed, the firey female gargoyle turned to her mate and started to protest.

"Are you blind? They were not at fault. The humans were."

"No matter who was at fault, I cannot condone fighting between their people and ours. I will make it up to them, later. Now I have business to attend to." Goliath said before walking off.

* * *

><p>Goliath and his mentor are seen flying over the countryside in search of the vikings. Goliath sees horse tracks leading into the forest.<p>

"There!" Goliath says. Him and the old gargoyle fly down to investigate.

"It's them, right enough. But the tracks are very light for horses carrying armored men."

"They're not far ahead. Come." Orders Goliath. Both gargoyles run on all fours into the forest in persuit of the vikings.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, sent to the rookery, how embarrassing." The red gargoyle remarks about their punishment.<p>

"I haven't been down here since I hatched." The aqua gargoyle commented. The khaki gargoyle stayed silent about the situation as he examines the eggs. The aqua gargoyle walks over to a slime covered stalactite, pulls some of the slime off, sniffs and eats eat.

"I hope we're not down here long. He might eat us!" The khaki gargoyle said disgusted.

* * *

><p>In the castle armory, someone sneaks in and tampers with the bowstrings.<p>

* * *

><p>Goliath and his mentor glide through the forest and inbetween trees in search of the vikings they are following.<p>

"It's not long until sunrise. Perhaps we should return." The old tan gargoyle says wisely, but was ignored by the younger clan leader who had just spoted the vikings on the ground belowe.

"There they are!" Goliath pointed. Both gargoyles dived down to attck the vikings, only to realize that they were decoys.

"They were leading the horses to decoy us from the castle." Goliath stated as the horeses ran in random directions to get away to safty. The two gargoyles ran on all fours to return to the castle, only to be stoped by the rising sun.

"We're too late! " The tan gargoyle said as they both became immobilized in stone.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, the vikings attacked for the second time. The archers, including Diana, aimed there bows, only to have the strings snap on the draw back. The gates open by somebody on the inside, allowing the vikings a clear passage in the castle. Diana, thinking fast, ran into the castle to warn her uncle, before the vikings could get to her.<p>

"(Pant, pant) Captain! Captain! The Vikings, Captain! We are attacked!" the princess called as she ran down the stairs.

"It is worse than that, your highness." the captain said as he grabbed her arm.

"Uncle, We're under attac...whats going on?" Diana questioned as she saw the position her uncle and the princess were in.

As the vikings lead there prisoners away from the, now destroyed, castle, Hakon, the captain and Diana are watching the scean from atop one of the towers.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for your help, but, why? Why betray your own kind?" Hakon questioned the captain.

"Aye, Uncle Robbie, why betray your own kind?" Diana asked her uncle, wanting to know the same thing.

"They're not my kind." The captain, Robbie, stated as he turned his head away from his dissaproving neice. Hakon just shrugged it off and moved towards one of the stone gargoyles, mace in hand.

"Well, to work. There's little enough time for it." he said as he lifted his mace to smash the defensless gargoyle before him. He was stoped by Robbie grabbing his mace before it made connected to the stone gargoyle.

"This is unnecessary!" Robbie stated, trying to save the gargoyles

"Are you mad?" Hakon questioned, "In a moment they'll be flesh again and my men will be their prey!"

"Once your band is out of sight, they won't follow. It's not their nature."

"Ah, well, in that case..." Hakon said before shoving Robbie to the castle wall, holding his mace as if to strike him. "Care to discuss the matter further?"

"N-N-No." Robbie said, fearing more for his life than that of the gargoyles he saw as family.

"I haven't lived this long by taking foolish chances." Hakon stated as he went to resume his smashing.

"Stop!" Diana shouted as she stepped inbetween Hakon and the gargoyle.

"Diana, what are you doing?" Robbie whispered harshly to her.

"What your to afride of." She shot back to her uncle. "He's right when he says that they wont follow. They will however when the leader returns and he sees that his clan is destroyed."

"And why should i listen to you?" Hakon questioned, holding his mace by his side in a tight grip.

"Because, the people here took over their lands and use them. Why would they follow you to get them back if they dont respect them like they think they should be?" Diana questioned, hopeing it'd be enough to change Hakon's mind. Hakon looked at the gargoyle than back at Diana in deep thought.

"I'll spare you prescious gargoyles, but only on one condtion..."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Goliath and his mentor returned to the castle as fast as they could, only to see it in flames.<p>

**To Be Continued**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Gargoyle Shorts**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gargoyle V.S. Catapult

A khaki-colored gargoyle with web-like wings approached one of the viking's abandoned catapults curiously. Fascinated by the complicity of the machine, he starts to tinker with it in an attempted to figure out how it works. Climbing on it to see how the arm flings back and forth, he accidentally steps on the lever, causing him to be flung off of it and onto the hard dirt ground. Startled by the unexpected movement, the little gargoyle jumped up from the ground and looked at it, first in complete shock, but than he smiles at the contraption as an idea forms in his bald head. He ran off in a random direction, only to return a few moments later, arms piled full of food he managed to 'borrow' from the refugee campsite and pile them onto the catapult.

At the refugee campsite, the refugees are at a loss as to what just happened to their food. Goliath, having been informed of the incident by the captain of the guards, knew exactly who to blame.

"I didn't do it. I swear, Goliath." A young aquamarine, and somewhat overweight, gargoyle said defensly.

"Really, than where were you?" Questioned another young, but wiry red-colored, gargoyle, doubt obviously in his voice and on his beaked-like features.

"Eating." The aqua colored gargoyle said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but after realizing what he had said, hurriedly added "On the other side of the castle." Trying to prove his innocence to the two unbelieving gargoyles in front of him started to prove to be more difficult than he first thought.

Once the catapult was loaded and ready, the khaki gargoyle stepped on the lever and watched as the food soared threw the air and started to fall over the refugees campsite.

Meanwhile, back to Goliath and the gargoyle in question.

The aquamarine gargoyle continued to plea his innocence to the clan leader, just than a lamb leg fell into his open palm. Everyone looked at his hand in confusion before food started to rain down randomly around them. The only thing that seemed to enjoy the wired phenomenon was a deep blue garbeast as he ran around, trying to catch the food as it fell.

"See, I told you I didn't do it." The gargoyle in question stated in a matter-of-factual tone.

"Than who did?" Goliath questioned as he, and the others, watched the garbeast walk away with a big juicy ham clinched in between his teeth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*To be concluded in the next chapter*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sorry if the first chapter is kind of boring, i got stuck in some places trying to add Diana. All so they're a few extra little scenes thrown in that are actually deleted scenes from the Awakening Part One. They are 1.) the dog eating off someone's plate. When the episode was first made it "Originally was intended to immediately follow up Katharine's words with a scene in which one of the dogs proceeded to help himself to food from someone's plate, to make her hypocrisy all the clearer, but unfortunately the scene was not well-enough animated to appear in the finished product." - www(dot)gargoyles-fans(dot)org. The other being the Gargoyle short with Lexington (the little webbed-winged green gargoyle) examining one of the viking's catapult, fascinated (it was suppose to be in the actual story part, but since i couldn't figure out where it should go, i made a gargoyle short so he can still have his 'screen' time). This scene was deleted due to time constrictions. All so, from the Gargwiki(dot)net, is where i found the captain's real, Robert (Robbie as he is more commonly known as). _

_Reviews and Critiques are welcomed, but please nothing sarcastic and hateful. If you don't like it, don't read any more of it (though this is only the first chapter and its following the cartoon, my version doesn't happen till chapter three). It's what i do when i stumble upon a fanfic i dislike. I added 2 of the websites that had helped me with names and such. _


End file.
